


a list of things to do; a list that's just for you

by painttheworldinpastels



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painttheworldinpastels/pseuds/painttheworldinpastels
Summary: "You wantmeto choose your verse?""You've done that lots of times before though?" Mark is equally as confused as Donghyuck is, but Donghyuck is sure they're not talking about the same issue."Yeah, but those were for the I'm-Mark-Lee-I-rule-the-world songs. This one's a love song.""Is that a problem?"Yes.Donghyuck smiles brightly. "Nope, not at all."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 30
Kudos: 544
Collections: Markhyuck, Neo got back





	a list of things to do; a list that's just for you

**Author's Note:**

> for Ate Ann uwu, I hope you like the muddle :]
> 
> [based off of this prompt, used with permission](https://twitter.com/marksmarch/status/1245395588536909825?s=19)

It might not look like it, but Donghyuck is a very organized person. He keeps his area clean, he likes sorting things, he color-codes his notes, and he loves making lists.

He  _ loves _ making lists. Adores doing so. Does it whenever he can.

So right now, standing in front of his and Johnny's room, he lists down three things he notices right off the bat:

(1) The door is locked. Johnny never locks the door.

(2) There are  _ noises _ coming from inside. The kind of noises you hear in an R-rated movie (which Donghyuck is allowed to see now that he's an adult, thank you very much).

(3) Taeyong's house slippers are haphazardly strewn next to the door. Taeyong doesn't like it when things aren't neat. Therefore, he must have been in a hurry. A hurry to what?

A loud moan comes from inside and Donghyuck steps back in disgust. May he hopefully never find out what Taeyong was in such a rush to do.

Donghyuck rubs his eyes. He's on the verge of sleep, and now that it's settled that he will not be returning to  _ his own room _ until nightfall (and that he might have to disinfect his things just in case), he quickly enumerates areas where he can stay and take a nap until then.

(1) The Dream dorm. But everyone's out for a variety show schedule today and the dorm will be cold and empty.

(2) The living room. However, Yuta has claimed the sofa as his own for as long as light pours in through the window. He's gotta take advantage of his YouTube Premium subscription by watching vids on the big TV screen, right? Right.

(3) Taeil and Yuta's room. Taeil is quiet, so he could probably sleep on Yuta's bed. Yuta doesn't mind when anyone does that. Or he could cuddle with Taeil hyungie! That's always a good idea. Taeil hyungie never refuses Haechannie anything! (Unless it has to do with the speakers Taeil loves so much.)

But, to put it simply, their room is a pigsty. Next.

(4) Jaehyun and Jungwoo's room. He could probably play games with Jaehyun to pass the time, or snuggle with Jungwoo. But they laugh a lot and Jaehyun plays his records too loudly for a sleepy person's liking. Jaehyun also never lets the vinyl finish, changing it halfway through the second or third song. Not very relaxing, if he may say so.

(5) Doyoung and the manager's room. Doyoung is in the kitchen, waving a ladle at Donghyuck when he passes by. He lets Donghyuck taste tonight's soup for dinner and then he shooes Donghyuck away despite his offer to help, gesturing at the dark circles under Donghyuck's eyes. Donghyuck gets the point. What Donghyuck  _ also _ gets is that Doyoung isn't leaving the kitchen anytime soon, so that means his bed and room are free reign.

Manager hyung's probably resting in their room though, and he doesn't want to interrupt what little sleep he gets. So he grabs a water bottle from the fridge and scratches that option out as he presses a quick kiss to Doyoung's cheek.

(6) Taeyong's room. Tidy and spotless, with just a hint of Jasmine and Lime Febreeze in the air—Donghyuck's favorite out of all the Febreeze scents that Taeyong has experimented with over the years. He keeps his air conditioner on even when he's not there so his room is perpetually cold.

Too cold for Donghyuck, even with a hoodie on. And he's not sure Taeyong would appreciate someone on his bed, even if he fixes it afterwards.

There's only one choice left, really. Mark is somewhere in the SM building working because his definition of a day off includes a tall cup of coffee and the recording studio, but his room is always open to Donghyuck. At least, he likes to think it is. Mark complains but he never makes him leave, so he'll take that as an unspoken invitation.

He opens the door to Mark's room and is immediately greeted by a messy desk, but other than that Mark's room seems orderly enough. Mark's bed is made and the fluffy pillows stacked one on top of the other is an inviting sight. From experience Donghyuck knows that they're very,  _ very _ soft, so he lets the pillows cradle his head as he drifts off to sleep.

Donghyuck is woken up by a rough grunt, followed by the sound of a chord being played over and over. He rubs his eyes before turning to face the large desk in the corner of the room where Mark sits, strumming his guitar. The melody sounds familiar, but Donghyuck isn't awake enough to remember what it is.

Donghyuck lets his head fall back down on the pillows, pulling out his phone to check the time before looking out the window. It's dark outside and the moon is smiling, the stars nowhere to be seen. Donghyuck startles when Mark swivels his chair around to flick his desk lamp on. "Oh, hey, you're up."

Donghyuck hums in response, taking in Mark's disheveled appearance. "Deadline soon?"

"Tomorrow." Mark smiles at him half-heartedly. "Gotta send my verses in for approval before they make the cut."

"Which song are you working on now?"

"Love Song."

Donghyuck nods slowly. "Which love song? The break-up one, the yearning one, or the one that's like, 'baby don't gooooo'?"

"Is that even our song? I don't think that's our song." Mark chuckles a bit. "Imagine how greasy Johnny hyung would sound singing 'baby, don't go'."

"I don't have to imagine it, he says that to Taeyong hyung regularly," Donghyuck mutters under his breath.

Mark's forehead creases in confusion. "Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing. So which love song?"

"No, I meant  _ Love Song _ . Love Song is literally the title. The song titled Love Song. The one with the chorus that goes 'love song, love song, looooove song'."

He makes a face at Mark's imitation of the recording. "We don't sing it like  _ that _ ," Donghyuck grumbles. He yawns loudly and pulls himself up, patting his stomach lightly. He makes his way over to Mark's desk and drapes his arms around him. "Dinner time?"

If Mark minds the back hug, he doesn't let it show. He doesn't even look at Donghyuck, keeping his attention on the opened notebook in front of him as he plucks a couple of notes out of his guitar. "Doyoung hyung hasn't come in to drag me to the dining table yet so I assume he's not done cooking."

"Well, if he accepted my generous offer of assistance earlier he would probably be done by now."

"You? Assistance?" Mark scoffs as he leans back into Donghyuck's embrace. The action surprises him but he only tightens his grip, squeezing as hard as he can. "I can be helpful when I want to be!"

"Oh really?" Mark's eyes sparkle as he breaks free from Donghyuck's arms and holds up the beat-up notebook he's been staring at. "Help me choose lyrics then."

"I have a talent fee."

"And I'm letting you lounge around in  _ my _ room and sleep in  _ my _ bed for free."

"So? This is my dorm too."

"But this is  _ my _ room. You have your own with Johnny hyung."

"But it's being desecrated at the moment," Donghyuck whines, dropping his chin onto the top of Mark's head.

"That's not a Mark problem."

"It is now, because that means I'm not leaving until the hyungs are done 'playing Monopoly'."

"If you're not gonna leave, might as well earn your keep and help me pick."

"I don't wannaaaa."

"You can have my dessert later."

"Really?" Donghyuck abruptly lets go of Mark. The last time Doyoung cooked dinner, they had brownies for dessert.

"Really. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Donghyuck reaches out for the notebook, slipping his arms around Mark once more. Mark flips to the necessary pages, holding onto Donghyuck's arms and drumming on them lightly as Donghyuck skims the lyrics.

The severity of the situation doesn't dawn on him until he reads the words Mark has come up with so far. "Uh. Mark."

Mark tips his head up slightly, gauging Donghyuck's reaction with trepidation. "Are they bad?"

"No! Not at all. They're all good. Great, even."

"Then what's with that look on your face?" Mark asks nervously, his hand playing with Donghyuck's fingers.

Donghyuck looks back down at the chicken scratch he is barely able to make out, at the almost nauseatingly sweet lyrics scattered on the pages of Mark's notebook.

_ Yeah, I'm scared because I keep thinking of you _

_ When I walk the path, your scent is passing by _

_ My day is so bright, you are the light that I never want to lose _

_ These days, everyday _

_ Even before I remember you, I'm already thinking about you _

_ That small breathing sound I hear, my heart goes up higher this time _

_ Maybe you and I are thinking the same thing right now _

"This is," Donghyuck tries to organize his thoughts into something that doesn't sound offensive, "different from what you usually write."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"These are really lovey-dovey, Markie hyungie."

"Duh, Donghyuck. The song is called  _ Love Song _ ; I'm pretty sure I've mentioned this at least twice."

"And you want  _ me _ to choose your verse?"

"You've done that lots of times before though?" Mark is equally as confused as Donghyuck is, but Donghyuck is sure they're not talking about the same issue.

"Yeah, but those were for the I'm-Mark-Lee-I-rule-the-world songs. This one's a  _ love _ song."

"Is that a problem?"

Currently there are only two choices. The first one is to say yes and laugh awkwardly and air out his concerns because  _ why the hell are you making me choose  _ love lyrics _ when I have a fricking seven year crush on you, this is a very big deal!!! _ and the second is to tell himself he's overreacting and say that no, that is not a problem, there is no problem at all! The latter is definitely the easier option, so Donghyuck goes with that one.

"Nope. No problem. None whatsoever! But I'm hungry, wow, can't you hear my stomach growling?" Donghyuck steps back, stretching exaggeratedly before pulling Mark up from his chair and tugging him towards the door. Mark fumbles with his guitar and he sets it down on the bed as gently as he can when they move past it. "But Doyoung hyung might not be done—"

"So we'll help him! Doesn't that sound fun, hyung?"

"You want  _ me _ in the kitchen?" Mark asks incredulously when they're out the door.

Donghyuck pauses in his steps. As desperate as he is for a diversion, he doesn't want anything on fire. Or worse. "Right. Maybe you should stay in the living room? Say hi to Yuta hyung for me!" Donghyuck doesn't give him time to react and shoves him in the direction of the sofa as he all but runs to the kitchen.

After dinner, while Mark is taking a shower, Donghyuck scrolls down his contacts as he munches on one of Doyoung's special chocolate chip cookies. He doesn't have a lot of time, so he quickly skims through a list of Possible People to Bother About His Situation.

(1) Jeno. Jeno who never picks up the phone. Donghyuck sighs and continues looking.

(2) Jisung. But he would be busy playing games at this time of the night.

(3) Jaemin. However Donghyuck has a feeling that he won't be much help, and he'd really rather skip the teasing that would inevitably happen in case he actually does decide to call him. Next.

(3) Renjun. Renjun is probably recording his radio right now though, so calling him isn't wise unless he wants his woes exposed to czennies and non-czennies alike.

(4) Chenle. To be fair up to this point he's only ever texted Chenle; Donghyuck has never tried calling him. He recalls Chenle telling him about a basketball game he was excited to watch tonight, so he's definitely off the table.

(5) Yangyang. They've gotten closer over the months but he isn't sure if they're close enough to engage in late night phone calls detailing love life crises. Donghyuck decides against it.

(6) Yukhei. One of Mark's best friends. Never mind.

(7) Ten.

And then he remembers that Ten calls Mark at least once a week to exchange Netflix recommendations, among other things. Donghyuck shakes his head aggressively as he bites a large chunk of his cookie off.

(8) Kun. He would listen well, and he would offer advice if Donghyuck asked for it. The only downside is that if he tells Kun there's always a chance of Xiaojun and Hendery finding out, considering they're always around him. Donghyuck doesn't know if they even talk to Mark but they  _ are _ same aged friends, and it's better to be safe than sorry.

There's only one person on the list left, and he picks up on the second ring.

"Winwin hyungie," Donghyuck puts on his best aegyo voice. "How was the photoshoot?"

"Exhausting." He hears Winwin sigh, but there's a lilt of amusement in his tone. "What do you want, Haechan?"

"Can't I just call and check up on my favorite hyung?"

"No."

"Too bad. What magazine was it this time again, Vogue? Harper's Bazaar?"

"Subsapda, but do you really have the time to talk about this?"

Donghyuck curses Winwin for being able to read him so quickly, but that's probably one of the things that made him such a reliable hyung. "It's about Mark."

"Isn't it always?"

" _ Hyungggggg _ ."

"I'm kidding, sheesh. What about Mark?"

"He's asking me to choose which lyrics he'll submit to the producers!"

"Don't you two always do that? Why is that a problem now?"

"Okay, first of all, we do not  _ always _ do that! Second, it's a problem because it's a love song!"

Winwin genuinely sounds confused. "We always sing love songs."

"No, like. Hyung." Donghyuck takes in a deep breath and tries to explain as best as he can. "He's never asked me to help with his verses for love songs before! And why would he? I'm just a cute baby who doesn't know a thing about romance!"

"Liar. You outgrew the baby state when you became legal."

"So you think I'm cute?"

"That's why I called you a liar, Haechan."

Donghyuck frowns, not sure if he's frowning at the crumbs falling from the cookie he's waving around or at Winwin telling him off. "And you  _ do _ know about romance. You're in love, aren't you?"

"But he doesn't know that!"

"Maybe  _ he's _ in love then."

The suggestion piques his interest. "With who?"

"How am I supposed to know?" There's muffled noises in the background and Winwin yells something in Mandarin. "Haechannie, I need to take a shower before the hot water cools down. Maybe he just wants a second opinion and you were the first person he thought of?"

"But why  _ me _ ?"

He hears Winwin's exasperation and he feels a little bit bad for putting him through Existential Crisis Hours, but he knows that if Winwin didn't want to continue talking he'd just hang up right away. "Just tell him no if you don't wanna do it so bad."

"But I wanna do it," Donghyuck grouses.

"Ugh, why are you being so wishy-washy about this, I'm gonna get a migraine." There's rustling at the end of the line and Donghyuck assumes that Winwin has made himself comfortable in his seat/bed/wherever he is right now. "Haechannie, my dearest boy. My bright, witty child. Didn't Mark call you his muse that one time?"

"That was a joke, hyung!"

"Are you sure?"

Donghyuck splutters. "I mean, yeah, probably. Stop putting things into my head!"

"Fine, whatever, think what you want. The point is that you inspire him, and he inspires you. He asks you for your opinion because he values your input, and you ask him for his when you need reassurance, right? Or even when you're not looking for validation—even when you just want to share something funny or something that made you smile. You play off each other and make up for what the other lacks, and that's why you make such a great team.

"You find comfort in each other, so it's not surprising that he'd let you into his mind first before he sends his thoughts slash lyrics out to everyone else. Basically, he trusts you the most, and you're special to him. So I advise you to shoot your shot now."

Donghyuck almost chokes on his fourth cookie. "My  _ what _ ?"

Winwin's parting words make Donghyuck want to disappear and never return. "Lee Donghyuck, I am coming back to the dorms in a couple of days. You'd better have a boyfriend by the time I arrive or else I'll lock you two in a closet in true cheesy romcom fashion."

Donghyuck stomps into Mark's room with an armful of pillows, and Mark looks up at him from where he's sitting on the bed. "That's an awful lot of pillows."

"Johnny hyung kicked me out," Donghyuck pouts as he nudges Mark to move, dropping the pillows onto the bed gracelessly. "He said he wanted Taeyong Time but they can't cuddle in Taeyong hyung's room because his bed is too small. I'm hurt, honestly." Donghyuck tucks himself into Mark's side and Mark curls his arm around Donghyuck's shoulder. "Why doesn't hr like Haechan Time? Haechan Time is the Best Time."

" _ I _ like Haechan Time."

"For non-work related reasons, please."

"I like Haechan Time all the time." Mark sounds so sincere that it makes Donghyuck blush, and he tries to cover his face with Mark's notebook. "You're annoying," he grumbles as Mark pats his shoulder. "Let's begin, shall we?"

"These would work better for a post break-up song, don't you think?" Donghyuck says after scrutinizing the words on the page for who knows how long. He points to the phrase  _ Yeah, I'm scared because I keep thinking of you _ carefully crammed into the borders. "It gives off a nostalgic feel, like someone reminiscing about the past and wanting it back. Yearning with five cups of regret."

"Good point." Mark leans over to examine the words. "Personally I think it would work for non-angsty songs too. Isn't love about yearning, after all?"

"Did you turn into a love guru all of a sudden?" Donghyuck brings his gaze up to meet Mark's and is surprised to see Mark's face so close to his, staring at him with so much intensity he feels like he could melt on the spot. "What, is there something on my face?"

Mark shakes his head and smiles sheepishly at him. "You've got. Uh. A face."

"I know. A very pretty face." Donghyuck goes back to trying to decode Mark's handwriting when Mark rolls his eyes at him. Mark places his chin on top of his head and Donghyuck attempts to shake him off, but after his temple collides painfully with Mark's solid jaw he stops and just lets Mark do whatever he wants.

Mark shifts away from him a couple of minutes after and just as Donghyuck opens his mouth to complain about the loss of warmth, Mark gently presses Donghyuck's head down to rest on his shoulder. He doesn't say anything and Donghyuck assumes that he did it so he can clearly see which verse prototypes Donghyuck is looking at. What other reason could there be, anyway?

He hears Mark mumble something that sounds like an affirmative (yes? yeah?), but since Mark doesn't repeat it he doesn't pay it any attention.

"I think this one would fit nicely!" Donghyuck points to the lyrics  _ My day is so bright, you are the light that I never want to lose _ . "It's bright and playful, which matches the funky brass vibe the song emanates—that's it right? Is Love Song the one with all the rain references or am I thinking of something else?"

Mark hums in agreement. "That's the one."

"Could you try rapping it for me?"

Mark does as he's told, and Donghyuck nods enthusiastically. "Yup, that's definitely it. But i like the other ones too; maybe you could use it for another song?"

"I probably will, thank you." Mark smiles at him, the really big one where his nose scrunches up and his teeth are showing. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

"Of course it is, I'm a genius after all." Donghyuck grins cheekily as he pulls Mark down to sprawl on the bed, surrounded by an assortment of pillows. "Now it's time for bed! Goodnight."

"What if I tell you to get lost now that your job is done?"

Donghyuck snickers as he pulls on one of Mark's arms, draping it around his waist as he makes himself comfortable. "When have I ever listened to you, though?"

"Fair enough." Mark closes his eyes and lets out a yawn. "Thanks for your help, Hyuckie."

"Anytime, Markie." Donghyuck waits for Mark's breathing to slow down before turning onto his side to face Mark. "Mark hyung?"

"Hmm." Mark doesn't open his eyes but the hand not on Donghyuck's waist finds its way to Donghyuck's hand, clasping it loosely.

The move makes his voice falter but he tries his best to sound casual. "How'd you get inspired to write all these lyrics?"

Mark opens one eye to look at him. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Tell meeee." Donghyuck pokes Mark's cheek in an attempt to annoy him into answering.

Mark sighs deeply, letting Donghyuck poke his cheek to his heart's content. "I don't know what to tell you, Hyuck. I'm just basing it off what I want to tell someone."

"Who's the someone?"

"Go to sleep."

Donghyuck huffs sulkily but he lets the topic go. "Hey."

"Hyuck, please.  _ Please _ go to sleep."

"Wait, hear me out! Since Love Song is all about being in love under the rain or whatever, wouldn't it be cool if we had leaf umbrellas for the track video?"

"I'll pitch it to the directing team." Mark pulls their joined hands to rest under his chin. "Time to sleep now, okay?"

"One more thing?"

Mark groans but he opens his eyes as much as he can, waiting for Donghyuck to say whatever he wants to say. Mark looks at him with tenderness in his eyes, and even though Donghyuck knows it's just the fatigue turning Mark soft it unnerves him to know that that gaze is directed at him, just him.

It unnerves him, but it also gives him strength (and maybe even a little bit of hope?) so he takes a deep breath and asks. "I'm still your muse, right?" 

Mark doesn't hesitate. "Of course," he says as he rubs Donghyuck's thumb.

"So hypothetically you were thinking of me while writing those lyrics. Not in a weird way!" Donghyuck clarifies before Mark can say anything. "But like. You were thinking of me?"

Donghyuck sees Mark's teeth flash in a smug smile. "I'm always thinking about you, Hyuck." Mark brings their interlaced hands to his lips and presses a light kiss on top of them. "Are you good now? No more questions? Goodnight, Hyuckie. Sleep well."

Donghyuck resists the urge to scream. "Goodnight, hyung."

Mark's sleeping habits are weird, Donghyuck thinks. Sometimes he's a light sleeper, easily startled by noise and bright lights but other times he sleeps like a baby, like he could sleep through a fire alarm. Tonight is one of the latter times, and Mark doesn't stir when Donghyuck reaches out to brush his hair out of his face, or when Donghyuck attempts to count his eyelashes. Mark sleeps through it all, and he mutters something that sounds like Donghyuck's name in the process.

Donghyuck looks at their joined hands with a soft smile on his face before he closes his eyes.  _ A couple of days, huh? _ Donghyuck shuffles closer to Mark, and Mark tightens his grip on his hand. _ I don't think Winwin hyung's going to have to wait that long. _

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a markhyuck in a long time so this fic kind of feels like a fever dream to me? But I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> twt: [@whatsavotingacc](https://twitter.com/whatsavotingacc?s=09)


End file.
